myvortexxwikicomfandomcom-20200215-history
Android
Android 19 (人造人間１９号, Jinzōningen Jū Kyū-Gō) is Andriod 20's nineteenth creation, designed to serve Gero's vendetta against Goku, who overthrew the REd Ribbon Army as a child. He makes his debut in "Slaughter in South Side City", the 338th Dragon Ball chapter, issued on March 10, 1992. He makes his first anime appearance in "The Androids Apear", the 126th Dargon Ball episode, which premiered on February 12, 1992. Appearance Android 19's appearance consists of completely white skin, two dangling earrings, extra large orange pants, an extra large banana white strap-on vest, a broad red sash, and an orange pointed hat with a Red Ribbon Army logo on the front. He is overweight, and has pointed, light blue cold eyes. Underneath his hat is a domed glass cranium, similar to that of Android 20 but with a pinkish color. Biography Android 19 is the final andriod designed by Dr. Gero to be created exclusively from synthetic technology (although in some after matht his respect goes to Android 19). He, accompanied by Android 20 (in reality, a reformed Dr. Gero), first appears during an assault on an island nine miles southwest of South City. Since they are mechanical beings, with no Ki. the Z-fighters are unable to sense their presence, which culminates in Yamacha'stragic run-in with the pair. Gero grips onto Yamcha's face and lifts him off of the ground. As his energy is sappped through Gero's gripping hand, Gero uses his other hand to impale Yamcha's chest. Detecting that Yamcha's energy is dropping fast, the Z fighters manage to find him along with the two Androids. After Android 20 destroys half of the city and Goku requests to fight somewhere else, Android 19 challenges Goku who proceeds to transmorm into Super sayain, shifting the fight in his own favor. Shortly after though, the heart virusforetold by Futer one begins affecting Goku later than expected, who collapses and is powerless against Android 19's attempt at taking energy. Suddenly, before Android 19 could sap the last of his energy, he is sent flying aside by a surprise kick to the face. Fuming, 19 rises and looks upon his assailant, revealed to be Vageta Believing Vegeta is of roughly the same power level as Goku, the android arrogantly challenges the sayain, but, along with everyone else present, is shocked when Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan as well. Android 19 battles Vegeta, but with Vegeta's mercilessness, Android 19 is beaten badly by the Saiyan prince until he finally grabs hold of Vegeta's arms, claiming that he will not release hold of Vegeta until he has sapped dry all of his energy. This prompts Vegeta to prop his feet onto 19's face, before slowly tearing off his arms. Now terrified, Android 19 desperately attempts to make an escape, however Vegeta blasts him with his Bing Bang Blast , and 19's fate is made clear when from the explosion emerges his smoking head. Shortly after the battle, Future Trunks arrives at where the battle took place, but when he sees Android 19's head, he does not recognize it, realizing that the Android that the Z Fighters destroyed is actually a different Android from the ones that are from his future/time. Category:Dbz